Conventionally, a tape reader which reads information punched in an NC (Numerical Control) tape or the like is arranged so that, upon receipt of a rewind command, it immediately switches a capstan motor from forward to high-speed reverse rotation to start rewinding of the tape and, upon detection of a rewind stop code by a read element, instantly actuates a brake magnet to stop the tape feed.
With such a method, however, each tension arm moves greatly at the start of rewinding of the tape. Therefore, in order to hold this movement within a permissible range, it is necessary to speed up the response of a reel motor. This necessitates the use with a large motor of a large torque, which, however, causes a large current flow, thereby leading to problems from increased heat generation and increased power dissipation. Further, since it is necessary to halt the tape at the position of the rewind stop code immediately upon its detection, the brake magnet is required to have excellent response. This calls for a large current flow to the brake magnet, and hence also increases heat generation.